1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three wheeled stroller and, more particularly, to such a stroller which is both laterally collapsible and foldable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of three wheeled strollers is known in the prior art. Furthermore, the use of foldable three wheeled strollers is also known in the prior art. These folding arrangements contemplate folding one or more frame components relative to one another. All such folding arrangements enable the stroller to be more readily stored and transported.
However, many such folding arrangements require the simultaneous movement of various frame components. Additionally, the arrangements of the prior art often require the manipulation of multiple pins, or other such locking means, before a folded arrangement can be achieved. Such structures are not convenient for adults who are attempting to both fold/unfold the stroller and attend to a small child. Furthermore, even when such strollers are finally brought into their folded orientation they still tend to be bulky and awkward.
The literature discloses various stroller arrangements. Note U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,009 to Eyman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,171 to Schmidlin et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,119 to Leu each of which disclose folding three wheeled strollers or stroller frames. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,599 to Lockett et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,891 to Jacobs; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,880 to Sudakoff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,728 to Chen and U.S. Design Pat. No. 364,131 Eichhorn et al. all disclose various three wheeled stroller arrangements.
However, none of these strollers is laterally collapsible. Furthermore, none of the prior art strollers is laterally collapsible and foldable in a one step process.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects and advantages over the prior art through a new, useful and unobvious combination of components, through the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and through the utilization of only readily available and conventional materials.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved three wheeled stroller with a first side frame having an upper extent, a lower extent, and an intermediate extent therebetween. Likewise, the stroller includes a second side frame having an upper extent, a lower extent and an intermediate extent therebetween, the lower extents of the first and second side frames are pivotally connected. The stroller further includes a first side rearward frame having an end interconnected with the intermediate portion of the first side frame and a distal end. Likewise, the stroller includes a second side rearward frame having an end interconnected with the intermediate portion of the second side frame and a distal end. A first upper lateral brace is secured to the upper extent of the first side frame, and a second upper lateral brace is secured to the upper extent of the second side frame. An upper lateral lock assembly serves to pivotally interconnect the first and second upper lateral braces. A front wheel assembly is interconnected to the lower extents of the first and second side frames. Additionally, a first side rear wheel assembly is secured to the distal end of the first rearward frame, and a second side rear wheel assembly is secured to the distal end of the second rearward frame.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a three wheeled stroller which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and which constitutes an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art.
Another object of the invention to enable a three wheeled stroller to be both laterally collapsible and foldable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a laterally collapsible and foldable three wheeled stroller wherein collapsing and folding can be initiated in a one step manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a three wheeled stroller which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a three wheeled stroller construction which is of a durable and reliable construction.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results could be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.